


Good and Evil? What Does it Matter?

by Chooboozle



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angel & Demon Interactions, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Don't Kill Me, Fairies, Gavin is pregnant, Im scared, Implied Relationships, King Ryan, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Queen Ray, Rimming, Romantism, badfairy!Michael, goodfairy!Dan, human!Gavin, implied Myan, medieval era, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a lowly peasant in the once peaceful land of England. Before the <em>Malveillant</em> came, which are the dark fairies, England was beautiful and perfect which humans and good fairies - called the <em>Gracieux</em> - bonded together and loved each other. Sadly, Gavin was born after the evil King Haywood's reign. </p><p>Dan is one of the last <em>Gracieux</em> here. He needs to save his little human before Michael comes to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> I will...most likely take prompt request for fairy tale fics. B-BUT UNDER MY DISCRETION. I-I just...I need a life.
> 
> This might become series. Depends.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO - in this dynamic, the _Malveillant_ lust after the _Gracieux_ and their bonded humans. This is why Michael's so fucking weird.

~

 

 

Once, in the land of England, a long, long time ago, there lived two groups of fairies who could never get along without pure nature coming into play between them. These were the  _Gracieux_  and the  _Malveillant_. Of course, the  _Gracieux_  were here first, claiming the area out of peace, love, and tranquility for all. These were the Heaven’s Ages: a time where no one could think of sadness or despair. The farmlands were healthy and growing, the gold belong to everyone and not just the King, and romance struck all. There wouldn’t be a second of hesitation to hug a person who seemed to be struggling or even go out of their way to help.

 

The white fairies and humans found a connection unlike any other. They fell in love, the ones that were bonded to specific fairies. The  _Gracieux_ , the loving creatures that they are, granted the humans wishes and riches in order for them to thrive and live on just like the esoteric godparents of the world. They did so out of the kindness of their hearts along with the attachment that they would feel for the fleshy mortals. Humans were never a burden towards them; they were always happy to give them wealth if it meant that their lives would flow easier.

 

And together, they lived and created children, both human and fairy. It was perfect. It had to be one of the most serene and friendly places on Earth.

 

That was, until the mighty  _Malveillant_  finally found the angel fairies they have been searching for for generations. Such pesky demons they are, they wish to ruin  _everything_  in order to gain a laugh or two. They find it quite funny to see the suffering and anguish of an angel fairy or human; for years, they have been tracking down the  _Gracieux_  just to try and pluck off their wings and let them hang by their wrists as they weaken and grew more pliant all while golden blood would run from their ripped wounds. They reveled in it so, mocking the pain that they can’t feel on the angels.

 

When those dark fairies took over, their intentions were  _disgusting_. They ripped off white fairy wings and then take them to chambers were awful things would happen. Some became Fools who would be hurt just to make the King have a chuckle. The need for more  _Malveillant_ was and still is as high as ever, other white angels would be forcibly bred to make children that they wouldn’t even be able to see before they died from having their magic taken from them. All of their magic were in their wings.

 

They’re practically human once their wings are taken from them and with no magic or sparkling, righteous clouds to place their newborn baby in, the baby would be nearly smothered in black magic, turning them  _Malveillant_.

 

Eventually, most of the  _Gracieux_  died off from the genocide. The rest of them fled in a panic, leaving only one or two left in ruins. The skies were opened to fly and leave before the King brought all the forces of darkness together to close off the blue vast with black fog and smoke. Eventually, this ruined all of the crops from the limited light as well as turn the seasons completely backwards. There was no more Spring or Summer. The land that was once so lush and full of life was now utterly dry and dead with scraps to barely get by. The  _Gracieux_ that had that chance to escape were more than lucky.

 

The ones who didn’t leave never spoke to each other, either. All they wanted to do was grab their soulmate human and fly to the skies - never to return.

 

One couple in particular couldn’t, not just yet; not without his human to take care of. They are both so young and naive, they would never be able to leave on their own without some help and with the  _Malveillant_  King Haywood in reign, the strongest of all Good and Evil, rescue seemed impossible.

 

And so, the little white fairy waited; he waited until his human would grow and become more understanding. He would wait until they were both strong enough physically  _and_  mentally before they could leave.

 

~

 

“Hey! Wait!” shouted the young boy as he ran on the trail. His tattered clothes and the ripped, loosed strands on his linens and sleeves bounced up and down, hitting his legs and arms with the rhythm of his run. He  _saw_  him again. This time he had to run to catch it. It was already so far away with only the remaining dust of sparkling magic - the only divine magic that he knew existed other than the corrupt spells that the dark fairies would cast. “Wait!” he called “I want to talk to you!”

 

There was no answer except for the dimming light of the glitter ash that still held itself in the air and then a slight breeze of the icy wind.

 

The fairy was gone  _again_. Gavin saw it peeking its eyes through his window, spying on him while he slept. He could still hear the faint flutter of his wings - well, more like a  _flap_  really. Its wings were brilliant and covered with the whitest, most angelic feathers that he’d ever had the privilege of seeing. In his thirteen years of life, he was never able to finally stop that lovely fairy and pull him over for a chat. Just  _one_  word was all he was asking for. A simple greeting would suffice; literally anything except for the silent watching.

 

The first time he had ever saw the fairy was when he around the age of five. Its wings weren’t as powerful as they seem to be now, but they were still beautiful. Gavin wanted to touch them and pull at the feathers of them, but only because he didn’t know better. It was actually quite a relief that he didn’t get a chance pull at them because after learning more about a true fairy, he discovered that if he were to pull even a single feather from one of the mystic’s lovely wings, then the fairy would die a very slow, painful death. Almost like a nasty flu, except there was no getting out of this one with any potion or medicine.

 

With a low sigh, the little teen sat on the damp ground, feeling the cold frost of the winter chill his rear and legs. This was the only time he had ever caught sightings of the fairy, as well. Near the the deepest time of Autumn. It was at the end of October, early November when the Brit first spotted the fairy and it has happened since. He never knew why the fairy wouldn’t come near the  _warmer_  times of the Winter and Fall, and he never had the chance to ask.

 

“Blasted pest,” Gavin finally grumbled to himself. “Why don’t you just let me see you, already?”

 

He continued to try and draw the fairy whenever he did see him. The only details he ever caught were the snow-like glitter that would fall from the fairy’s wings and skin and finally the  _raven_  black hair that it owned. Gavin remembers the hair being gray when he was little, but now it was as black as coal.

 

He still sat in the road, trying to see if there were anymore signs of the shimmering magic in the air. When he saw that there were none, he hung his head in disappointment and began to go on home. He would never be able to catch that pretty thing. The lonely nights of having to stay up so late to make sure that no one will intrude would just continue on until his bone would wither away into nothing more than particles of  dust. There wouldn’t even be a proper funeral for him, his life was that small and insignificant. As a servant, his only regards of a life is to wash the floor and make sure none of the gold - the  _King’s_  gold - is stolen. That is it and so, he dusted himself from the sand before turning back.

 

The boy’s hair was matted along with both his hands and feet being completely filthy from the dirt and grime of the house and the yard. He was a servant boy with no legitimate parents and no siblings to save him. He was sold whenever the knights of the castle found him and brought him to the King. That wretched oaf of a ruler shooed him away as if he were just a fly or a worthless insect of some sort. Then he returned to his small concubine, the pervert.

 

It broke his heart whenever the rough hands of the knights circled his frail and tiny arms like thin rods, bruising them brown in the morning. They tied him with a rope and threw him in a carriage, not telling him at all of where he was going or what is going to happen once he got there.

 

He was lucky that his master was kind, or at least kinder than the rest. He actually allowed the teen to sleep in a bed, eat suitable meals whenever there were any, and even allow frivolous things like paint, brushes, and fabrics to display any type of art on.

 

That is when Gavin began to draw the fairy. He dreamed about it nearly every night. He even daydreamed about it as he shuffled down the road, dragging his feet in the dark, wet mud of the ground. There was a time when his master sold one of his painting to the King. It was a portrait of that small angel fairy that would continue to follow him. The King loved it, giving it to his concubine as a gift and earning the master a small bag of gold in return for such a lovely piece.

 

Gavin remembers when the King actually told the master that he was willing to buy him in order to have lovely paintings like that. 30 pound bags of gold is what he was worth. The old master refused and the poor boy cried.

 

~

 

“He still doesn’t know about me,” whispered the magic being into a sleeping dog’s ear. There rarely was a friend to listen to his little stories of the stalking of his human. The  _Gracieux_  were not known for their relationships with other fairies. In fact, quite ironically, there were barely any ever around to even listen to one another. They have all scattered when the  _Malveillant_  took over the land for their own. Dragons they were called, except they weren’t as gnarly looking as the actual beasts themselves.

 

Late before the King was ever killed by Lord Haywood of  _Enfer_ , England was a lovely with inhabitants that would give each other pounds of gold without even a second though. There were no one homeless on the streets; there weren’t any slaves begging for death from malnutrition.There were no enemies before the  _Malveillant_. These are the Hell’s Ages.

 

“It isn’t fair that he was born after the King’s death. Now Haywood rules with blood stains on his fingers,” the angel-like being continued, resting his head on his arms as he aimlessly drifted in the chilled air. His wings fluttered with every movement he made, releasing more of those glamorous clouds of magical dust. His wings were coated with it and could blind a human when in the right light. Their power swells because of their wings; any informality would mean certain death and sadness. “He’s just a boy, like I am. We don’t deserve to be here. We need to be where the others are - in the sky.  _Way_  up there past where the Giant and Titans sleep.”

 

The dog huffed sleepily, sputtering breath past its jowls as it looked up at the gorgeous, white being with bored, lazy eyes. He moved his head onto his paws before he gave a mighty yawn, making the fairy cough.

 

“Good Lord, your breath is awful!” he waved his hand before shooting a beam of sparkling, supernatural light at the dog. “There. That should fix it.”

 

The dog licked its lips before seeming to give a droopy smile. He laid his head on the fairy’s stretched legs before closing its eyes again.

 

“He dreams of me, you know? Whenever he does fall asleep on that hard, unforgiving bed,” the boy continued, running an open palm through his black, short hair. “I think that’s wonderful - he actually dreams of me. I dream of him too, my adoring Gavin. One day, I’ll finally do my duty and take him away from this awful place. He would no longer serve a wretched, undeserving man; he’ll be my love. I’d kiss him until he wouldn’t cry anymore. I’d grant any wish he would like. I’d even fix that bed of his if it meant that his master wouldn’t throw him out in the cold. Today I made his master’s mood just a little more happy than what it would have been. Then, I magically cleaned the chicken coop so he wouldn’t have to do it.”

 

The dog made a rumble in his chest, wearily growling whole poking an eye awake to look at the blathering fairy. He was so full of conversation.

 

"You should've seen his face when I did it, too! He stood there for a couple minutes to make sure that it was clean, which it was.  He looked around for me, but I was gone. I'm to scared to see him yet. Not until we're older and he's ready."

 

"Why don't you think he's ready now?" asking a loud voice, making the fairy gasp and shrink back. He hugged at the dog, picking it up in his arms. He recognized the voice, although not that offensive of a tone, the sixteen year old fairy behind it was  _terrifying_. The red headed  _Malveillant_  chuckled at the white fairy's movement. "You're cute trying to get away from me."

 

"I'm not scared of you, Michael," the latter gritted his teeth, holding out the dog in defense. It only yawned, making a low whirr when the ginger took his fingers and began to scratch at the dog. Black ink coated goods wrists and warms in such sick designs of a midnight, hellish fire. His tall, wide wings resembled that of an ugly bat with red blood tips. His hair was flared with curls. "Get away! You wouldn't dare hurt me. King Haywood wouldn't have it knowing his favorite Dragon whore killed an innocent angel," the fairy's voice was desperate, on the verge of weeping. All he wanted to do was tell the dog about his stories of Gavin.

 

"Hurt the baby angel?" Michael's voice drug into a malicious chuckle. "Please, you'd be our dinner if it weren't for me being so enticed by your charms." He drew closer, hands trying to grab at the  _Gracieux'_  waist only for the young twelve year old to cry out and try to peel away, placing the lazy dog on the ground. Michael was successful, laughing at the humorous attempt of escape from the white fairy.

 

"Let me go! Your black, inky arms will taint my wings!"

 

"Those beautiful wings?" the Dragon purred, lips grazing by the scalp of the younger boy, causing him to gasp. "Taint my lovely Dan? No."

 

"Please, just go torture someone else, Michael. I want to dream of my human, not your wicked face," Dan tried to shove a hand against the black fairy's forehead but it was stopped by sharp nails. The younger screamed, drawing away to dip yellow gold. It was his golden blood, weeping like tears from the small cuts. "Look what you did!"

 

"Come, now, aren't you ten?  --"

 

" _Twelve!_ "

 

"Whatever, same thing. Either way, pick your ass off of the ground and grow up. Stop your crying," the Dragon took Dan's arm and pulled him closer. The white fairy whimpered, allowing the ginger to pull at him until they were pressed together. "Pretty fairies don't cry. They mate."

 

"Pervert," Dan spat, trying to pull away. Michael was too strong, much taller as well. He had hands already beginning to feel up on the boy, groping his chest just as if he were a lush girl. "N-no! Stop! My heart is for Gavin and him only! Go back to  _your_  King!"

 

"He's your King too, Dan! Don't talk about him in such a way. Plus he's busy," he taunted a laugh, finally winning over the  _Gracieux'_ struggle. "And I'm not waiting anymore. I'm so roused; been thinking about you again.” He pulled the angel close, stealing a smooch on the younger’s nose. “Pretty little boy angel watching over his pretty little human. That painting of you that he made and the King gave me, I touch myself to it."

 

"Sickening," Dan griped when lips were pressed against his once again, the Dragon claiming his hands in his own. He tried not to instinctually lick at the older’s peppery lips. The ginger always got on his nerves, wanting to always have at him. It was deceptive, his feelings. His immortal enemy and yet he laps over his taste. Being such a beast like a  _fairy_ , instinctual romance won over logic. The need to  _bond_  and have a family; it was twisted.

 

"Doesn't this feel so innate?" the ginger moaned shamelessly while rubbing his nose against the younger Brit, taking his hands and forcing them to open up. "Feel how  _hard_  I am for you."

 

Dan made a pathetic noise when his hands touched at the toughened member that was already leaking with arousal. The younger boy tried not to swoon; he tried his best to not think about how the dark fairy was already so willing for him in only a matter of minutes. Curse his instincts -- damn his young need to be bred.

 

"Let me, little boy. I can make you feel so good so quickly. I will let you and your human finally bond. I promise."

 

"W-we aren't ready..." Dan's eyes rolled back when the Dragon's lips began to cusp all over his neck, tilting his head back to have at his throat. “We-we --  _oh_.”

 

“Aren’t ready? Why is that? Because I’m in the way, isn’t it? Always in the way of your good deeds for him. I set his blankets on fire; they’re useless now,” Michael’s snake tongue licked along the salty skin of the angel, rubbing their fingers together when he felt the muscles underneath tighten. He could smell the cherry scent the Dan made, sweat beginning to thicken.

 

“ _No!_ ” the white fairy whimpered. “N-No, please. Why would you do that? Now he’ll be cold!” The ginger ignored his cries, continuing to lip at Dan’s neck and chin, ultimately sinking onto his knees to get a better angle. The white fairy’s wings sparkled, magic totally intoxicating the fairy to preparing him for such an affair as  _mating_. He hated it - he hated how his own body could betray him like this.

 

“I don’t even have to seduce you, do I?” Michael grinned a sharp tooth one, hand sinking low to try and tease at Dan’s member before it was swiped away, starry streams blowing between them. The Dragon sighed wearily, still holding his smirk despite the drain of energy that the fairy asserted on him. The smaller crossed his arms, giving a pout and turning his back on the wicked fairy.

 

“Go away, demon. You’re wasting my time.”

 

“Am I?” Michael’s wings flickered in interest at the boy’s rejection. “Well, let me make it up to you. Look at you. Tiny cock so hard and leaking. I bet you’re wet, too, aren’t you? I can smell those candied cherries,” the demon grabbed at Dan’s waist, pulling him close so that he could hear his low purr. His wings were  _hot_  and soft against his skin, sliding against his body so smooth and easy. “We could have some fun, huh? I could give you children to give to your human as gifts.”

 

“N-N…” Dan never finished the word as the Dragon filled his mind with  _alluring_  images of a family. He turned towards Michael’s body, pressing flat palms on his tight, strapping chest, sinking into it just like a forced spell. “I want to give my human his own…”

 

“We can still have fun, though,” Michael ran sharp claws through the angel’s scalp, careful to not cut anymore. “Little angels need to have their play with thick cocks. Or you could just sit back, spread open those legs so wide and let me,” he licked at Dan’s cheek to emphasize his statement, causing the white fairy to shudder in his grasp. “I wouldn’t even need to touch that pretty, cute length of yours to make you spill for me.”

 

“G-go back to your King, Michael,” Dan pleaded, pushing himself away from the  _Malveillant’_  hold. “I beg of you; before I give in,  _leave_.”

 

“He calls to me,” the red headed demon clicked with a laugh. “You’re lucky,  _this_  time.”

 

~~~~~~

 

It was the day of Gavin’s 19th birthday and the sun was setting while he was giving the pigs slop in their trophs. His master was of age and slowly dying in his bed, struck with an unknown illness that made him cough up blood. It was the first time the owner actually wished the Brit a “prosperous birthday” in all of his life, but it was probably only because the crippling sickness was forcing some humbleness out of his wretched body. For a present, Gavin was given a small cow to grow so that he could slaughter it and feed himself whenever the master  _did_  die. His plan as soon as he was free was to sell himself to the King and create those paintings for him like he did years ago. The boy never stopped painting; he would even steal his owner’s ink just so that he could draw and paint on nearby stones or on trees. It caused his stalking fairy to come closer and  _finally_  Gavin actually had a good look of him today.

 

After he painted once again and set the portrait on a huge slab of stone, the enchanted being came, admiring his art with a smile. Gods above only knows how struck Gavin was when he saw the grown fairy. His wings were probably  _twice_  the being’s size with a span of possibly over 10 feet, but perhaps it was just the Brit’s over exaggeration. He saw that the angel was also completely  _bare_  with nothing to cover him at all. He still shook off beams and luster even in the darkest of nights. How big and chiseled his muscles became. They rolled down his body perfectly to show off those lovely, pumped muscles fit for a god.

 

He was gorgeous -  _beyond_  gorgeous. Gavin found himself awestruck and speechless with an open jaw at the angel’s appearance. Only a shifting of his weight to cause a twig to snap was the only reason the fairy flew off like a rare eagle.

 

"Damn it," he cursed at the frayed opportunity. "You don't have to be scared!" he shouted into the air.

 

~

 

“Done flying away from your human, yet?” the Dragon asked when the white fairy came tapping on his window. Dan grumbled something that the dark fairy couldn’t hear as he crawled into the window once Michael opened it. The ginger made a smug chuckle, almost immediately twining his arms around Dan’s waist, cooing a soft sound he buried his nose into the short hairs of the younger Brit. He was also bulked with muscle that formed his arms so enticingly well. They both grew tall over the years with their God-like bodies stacking nicely. “You never stop smelling like the King’s fruit. I saw you two kissing in the halls not too long ago.”

 

“ _Gah!_ ” Dan blushed, knocking the dark fairy off of him and scuffled towards the opposite wall. “Damn temptor.”

 

“You know you can’t resist our beloved Majesty Haywood. He’s charming and  _ravishing_. I’m just glad he didn’t have the fancy to kill you when I wanted you as my pet those years ago when we were little."

  
“I’m not your cursed pet!” Dan shouted, wings falling in dismay of the truth. “I’m a  _Gracieux!_  Nothing short of that, especially if it means that I am my enemy’s pet.”

 

Michael laughed as if the angel told a hilarious joke. He fumbled playfully towards Dan, grabbing a hold of his hand with his black, inked fingers that were coated in such evil, black tattoos. All resembled a symbol of death whether it would be fire, skulls, or chains. They were  _dark_  and beautiful from a twisted mind. “Please,” the Dragon sighed. “I had to apologize for our Highness of how loud you were last night when I was ramming that perfect ass.”

 

“Liar,” Dan said with a tight throat. “I enjoyed none of it.”

 

“Gods! When will you just finally accept how perfect we are, lovely dog?” Michael finally stole a kiss against the white fairy’s lips, sharp, jagged wings surrounding them both when he pulled the younger being close. “I oughta get a muzzle on your mouth and a leash to hold you down.”

 

“I ought to go back to Gavin,” Dan pursed his lips when he muttered. “I shouldn’t be so scared.”

 

“You shouldn’t. Especially since it’s the boy’s birthday, huh?” The ginger laughed when he saw the fairy’s teeth grit. He knew how much Dan always wanted to have the guts to tell the older Brit he hopes to have a wishful birthday. He even tried to fatten up the cow that the master gave him as a present, but he was close to being caught by the master who was stumbling in the grass just before Gavin came to help him up. “ _My_  gift to him was to put that fuckin’ idiot of a slave master to bed with an incurable sickness. Soon, he’ll be free and it’ll be all thanks to me. What did you give him? What could be a better gift than freedom?”

 

“Children,” Dan crossed his arms.

 

“Then let’s give him some,” the older whirred proudly, wings pulling Dan in for a kiss, they were so strong. “My pet, I could let you have me tonight. I could be the one screaming your name.”

 

“That so?” Dan tried to maintain his frown, but in all honesty, that sounded  _marvelous_. “I-I could?”

 

“You’d gotta open me up first, little puppy,” the ginger giggled mischievously before thrashing his wings to carry him upward and towards their beg. Once he laid on the mattress, he got on his back just to spread apart his legs, humming when he saw the look of awe on the younger’s face. He already knew what Dan’s view was: his tight, twitching hole straining against the parting of his cheeks with his hands. His cock bobbed in interest when he saw the angel coming close, just like a willing prey.

 

“Y-you look…”

 

“Tasty?” Michael nodded. “Come here, pet. Have at your owner.”

 

“I-I --  _Gods_ , you’re just as seductive and tempting as our King. No wonder you are his favorite,” Dan whined just like a wounded animal, wings poised with  _want_  as he drew closer. He could smell the spicy peaches -- Michael becoming  _soaked_  with just a drop of slick rolling out of his tight rim. “My gods, give me strength.”

 

“ _Come here_ ,” Michael begged to repeat. “Want my horny hound.”

 

The angel gave in with a mewl, knees digging into the bed with hands replacing Michael’s on his bare cheeks. His hard cock brushed against the sheets to smear a large bead of precum. He was quick to lick a solid stripe in the cleft of that dark fairy, groaning blissfully at the deep taste of slick against his tongue. Michael made a high woo, tilting his head back just like one of the King’s whores -- if he still were. “Oh, yes, Dan. Your cock isn’t so tiny now like it was those years ago.”

 

“Meant to  _breed_ ,” the white fairy smiled, flawless feathers twitching in excitement on his wings. “Heaven knows how much I want to breed my human.”

 

“Then why are you such a coward? You’d rather be licking me dry than making sweet love to that sumptuous human,” Michael shifted his weight, eyes rolling back when he felt the wet muscles of Dan’s tongue slide into him, bobbing his head as if he were thrusting. It curved  _exquisitely_  into the tight ginger Dragon, making his fully hard cock leak. “ _Oh_ , n-no don’t go to him. D-don’t stop, I demand it.”

 

Dan purred deep, continuing to lick until his lips were pressed into a kiss on Michael’s rim, tongue licking boldly to hear more of those pitchy, songful sounds that the demon was making. He could only think of his human, however. He was finally ready. He knew Gavin was ready, too; they’re both old enough.

 

He wanted to do  _this_  to the human. He wanted to hear those mewls, those  _pleads_  to not stop, just like the demon was doing.

 

Michael tasted of honey, the nectar of the gods. Dan was certain that Gavin would taste like pomegranate, the fruit of bearing children from love.

 

“Michael,” the angel cooed, running his hands along the legs of the demon. The muscles underneath the skin were full of power; they were holding back. The dark fairy finally had a hand grabbing at the back of Dan’s skull, wanting to pull or push. He made such pitiful whining noises as he did so.

 

“I didn’t tell you to  _stop_ ,” the ginger moaned. His legs were still spread wide with both slick and drool dripping out of his hole. The white angel made a prideful whirr deep from within his chest before dragging his tongue flat across the puckered skin just to get a sharp squeal from the latter, toes curling and feet threatening to kick in response just like a startled horse. A hand wrapped around his cock, tugging tight at thickened skin before playful fingers reached down to tease at his rim, pushing Dan away and making him giggle.

 

“I could do that to you. All you had to do was ask, you bugger,” he purred before licking at two fingers and running them wet around Michael’s cleft. The demon fairy pulled back and gave a pleading yet relieved noise that allowed Dan to know to not stop. He finally dove his fingers in, receiving a shrill gasp from the ginger. His eyes rolled back, body relaxing and allowing the white fairy to curl his fingers inward nearly damn perfect each time. Dan could feel the full, wet slick running against his digits, coating down to his knuckles - so badly did he want to taste again, or better, actually being able to plunge his cock into the demon’s soaked and hot hole. All he could afford to do was merely run the tip of his tongue over the smooth, wrinkled skin of Michael’s tightened, heavy balls along with his lips kissing almost every area.

 

Dan was rutting himself in the bed, now. His cock needed that pleasing friction that could only relieve him of how incredibly roused he was. He wanted to claim Michael, but he knew he couldn’t. He could only wait for his human to be like this: so fanned out and lazy to just allow the white angel to lick as he pleased until he would finally pull Gavin in for a kiss as he would sink into him, praying to the gods for the joy of children.

 

“Feels so good, pet,” the demon sighed happily, a content smile on his face as the angel continued to lick and kiss. “But now, master wants the  _real_  thing.”

 

“M-Michael,” Dan cursed, pressing his cock against the dark fairy’s rim.

 

~

 

Gavin’s servant master died overnight. The Brit realized it after a while when he woke up from drifting off. The man wasn’t breathing and no matter how hard Gavin would slap him, his eyes wouldn’t open.

 

The Brit took a moment to give a halfhearted mourning session before swinging the shovel over his side and dragging the man on the ground by his leg. Today, he would begin to work on the most beautiful and praising portrait for the King to prove that his talent had not gone from him just yet. He would then offer to be his royal artist. He was sure that it would be a much better life than what he had as a child growing up.

 

Bessie, the young cow, will act as a token inside the castle.

 

The sun was just beginning to rise once Gavin finally patted the dirt from the grave. He said a couple of kind, false words before beginning to leave when suddenly, there was a rustling of the trees. There was no wind; whatever animal caused it was  _big_  because there was a huge snapping of a branch that caused Gavin to gasp.

 

He prayed that it wasn’t an angry Giant. There would possibly be nothing worse than an angry Giant.

 

“Don’t be alarmed!” said a voice within the trees. Gavin raised a curious eyebrow, trying to look through the branches to find the voice, but he couldn’t. There was still some quiet rustling, but there was no actual visible being to make the voice.

 

“Are you a tree?” Gavin asked, preparing to turn back to run away.

 

“No, I’m not. I-I,” his voice trailed off, as if in hesitation. There was a couple of seconds before it finally spoke, “I am your guardian.”

 

“My gaurdian? Well, you’ve done a tossin’ job, haven’t you? I’ve been a slave my whole life!” Gavin rolled his eyes, picked of the shovel and swung it over his shoulder again, preparing to walk away.

 

“No! Stop, please!” said the guardian's voice along with some more wood snapping from the trees. It was loud enough to make Gavin stop walking, attentions completely caught by the man’s cry. There was the sound of wings flapping and the older Brit’s eyes grew wide from realization.

 

Then, he saw it. A gleam of white finally emerging from the trees as graceful as a hawk. “Don’t go,” he said, perching himself on a nearby limb of the nearest tree from Gavin. He looked up at it with amazement, running his hands through his hair in disbelief.

 

“I-it’s you!” the nineteen year old exclaimed. “You’re the fairy that’s been spying on me since I was little!”

 

“I-I am,” the man shakily spoke, wings dangling with gravity as he laid down on the branch. “I’ve always been looking out for you, Gavin. I-I’m just shy ‘s all.”

 

“You dolt,” Gavin couldn’t help but grin.  _Finally_  he had a chance to speak with the being without it flying away. “What’s your name? Now that I’ve finally gotten to meet you, I need to know! Especially if you know mine.”

 

“Dan,” the white fairy smiled. “My name is Daniel.”

 

“Daniel,” Gavin chuckled before continuing, “didn’t you see my paintings of you? If you already knew that I knew about you, then why didn’t you just take me away from this miserable Hell?”

 

The fairy sighed in response, finally pushing himself away from the branch. He allowed himself to fall before spreading his wings to glide smoothly down to the ground. It shocked Gavin, him jumping away with the naked angel landed right beside him. “Don’t run. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I didn’t know you were going to be  _this_  close to me,” Gavin bit his lip, anxiety beginning to strain against his heart. “S-so, why was it that you just watch me over time instead of getting me out of here?”

 

“The clouds,” the fairy looked up. “I have yet to try to find a way out. We would have to actually leave England to do so. I wasn’t going to put you through that kind of danger.” He gave a sad smile, offering his hand to place on Gavin’s shoulder. The human jolted in shock, but allowed the touch to be made; he was still trying to comprehend the reality of  _actually_  meeting his fairy for the first time. “A-and…” the magical being sighed, wings folding down in sadness. “There’s another. He won’t let me leave here.”

 

“Another? I-I actually thought there were none of the  _Gracieux_  left until I saw you when I was little. I thought you were the last one!”

 

“Unfortunately, I’m not talking about another  _Gracieux_ ,” Dan replied with a lowly mirr, letting go of Gavin’s shoulder and crossing his arms. “I-I let my wits deceive me when I was only fourteen. He finally tricked me. I couldn’t resist his newly found enchantments that he learned along with my young, excited instincts.”

 

“Who’s ‘he’?” Gavin asked. “What did he do?”

 

“ _Malveillant_ , Dragons,” the angel answered. “The King’s concubine, Michael. He’s always been out for me since he knew of my existence when you gave the King your art of me.”

 

Gavin gasped in dismay. “I-I gave you a  _Malveillant_  to come after you?”

 

Dan shushed the human, arms wrapping around the older Brit’s neck, pulling him close for a tight hug. Gavin was cold; Dan could feel the chills and goosebumps that peppered his arms along with slightly slivering muscles jittering occasionally.

 

“You didn’t curse me,” the fairy tried to explain. “None of it was your fault. Michael hasn’t been bad to me, but he does purposely upsets me when he lays a spell on your or a charm. I always hate to see you suffer through the years. It made me so upset and I tried my best to help you without you getting caught by your master.”

 

Gavin smiled. “I-I thank you. B-but now I’m free! I’m no longer a slave and we can escape!”

 

“Not quite.”

 

Dan pulled the human close in fine reaction when he heard the voice of the Dragon through the air. It sounded as if he were  _right_ beside of the white fairy, even though he was no where in sight. Gavin was trembling in his arms; the wind was starting to pick up and blow freezing air against their skin.

 

“Michael!” Dan called out. “Stop it! Please, you’re frightening him!”

 

There was sarcastic titters before the wind finally stopped. Out of the air, a notable  _Malveillant_  appeared with an evil smile on his face. The white fairy continued to hold his human close to him, wings preparing to shield them both. “Aw, look at this. Your human is  _too_  cute. He’s even more pretty than how you described him.”

 

Gavin was blushing proudly at the compliment all while shaking in fear in the angel’s arms. Dan frowned.

 

“Please, Michael, don’t do this. Just let us go. I’ve finally revealed myself to him like you didn’t think I would, but I have. Now I can leave with him!” Dan sounded hopeful, resting his cheek against Gavin’s head. The younger Brit could feel the human’s heart racing in fear through his arms as the squeezed tight around his body.

 

“Are you kidding me? You think that I’m just going to let my pet go  _that_  easily?” the older, dark fairy laughed, before snapping his fingers.

 

Instantly, there was a black stream of dark magic wrapping around the couple. Gavin gasped as he was forcibly pulled away from the white fairy. His wrists were tied back by a magical, black rope along with his feet also be bounded. He fell to the cold ground with a hard  _thud_ and a groan. He looked to see that Dan was also on the ground, on his knees with a black, foggy collar made of iron and a chain that trailed from it. Gavin huffed in pain before he felt himself being snatched up by the collar of his torn shirt, a harsh knuckled fist pressing into his chest when he was finally pulled up.

 

“I guess I got me a slave now to go along with a pet. I’m receiving so many presents!”

 

Gavin pursed his lips uneasily when he started into the glowing, murky beige eyes of the  _Malveillant_  fairy. His hair was an untamed coral red that made the bone’s in Gavin’s arms weak and brittle. He gave a whine - a pitiful one along with some blubbers to let them both go, but the Dragon refused.

 

“I adore the sounds you make for me,” he snarled, pulling Gavin close until their noses bonked together, skin so contrasting towards each other: the Dragon being so warm and the human being so cold. “Makes me want to hear of what more you can do when you’re bouncing on my cock.”

 

“P-Please, no,” Dan cried. “He’s  _mine_ , don’t take him from me. I just finally received him!” He was on his knees, dragging himself towards Michaels. His wings seemed dead, barely only the remains of a dimming light were shown. It was a sign of defeat and surrender, Gavin already knew from his knowledge of studying his stalking fairy. “Please, you can still have me, just let him live in peace.”

 

The Dragon hummed before finally pulling the human in for a swift, soft kiss on his nose. It made the white fairy gasp in horror, begging to be out of his cage of dark magic holding him down and being able to fly up to snatch his human away from the beast. “I have another idea,” Michael cackled. “How about you remain my pet, Gavin is my newly found slave for both myself and the King. Here’s the pleasant part: I’d always let my pet and servant sleep together and interact on a day to day basis.”

 

“That isn’t what I’m looking for!” Dan spat, chain finding its own way to Michael’s hang just for him to give it a harsh  _snag_  to where Dan was now on his belly with his weak, lifeless wings.

 

“I’ve decided to keep you all these years without your proper leash and collar. I never knew that you actually planned to  _leave_  me, however. So now, you get them,” Michael sighed before hugging the human by his waist, purposely moving his face to the side so that he and Gavin could meet in a leisurely, loving kiss. Gavin’s eyes were lidded and heavy, the charm of the Dragon’s lust magic already beginning to take effect on him. It tore at the white fairy, his fists grabbing onto the dirty, dank grass on the ground when he saw his beloved human being pulled into the Dragon for a kiss.

 

“He’s mine,” Dan whimpered, instinctually licking his lips in loss for the taste of his human’s. “Not your’s. Once I’m out of these cursed holds that drain my wings, I’ll --”

 

“Kill me? You don’t have the power to do so,” Michael smiled before beginning to pull at the leash causing the ring of metal to be sounded as the chains  _clanked_  together. “Come on, let’s go. I’m sure the King is wondering where in  _Enfer_  we are.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally draws his point. He has claimed himself master over both Gavin and Dan. How will it end for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So, yes, there IS male pregnancy. Hope you enjoy <3**
> 
> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> I will...most likely take prompt request for fairy tale fics. B-BUT UNDER MY DISCRETION. I-I just...I need a life.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah I decided to make this its own series. If I ever get anymore fairy-tale fic prompt request (which is what I'm calling this) then yeah, it'll go in my new series.

~

  
  


“My Gavin,” Dan sobbed while his hands were plastered onto the bare arms of the human. He was only covered with shackles around his ankle that kept him against the wall and a tattered skirt meant for a prostitute. The angel was still weakened by the charmed collar keeping his wings to the ground and him planted from the air.

 

He was softly crying, laying small pecks on Gavin’s lips and cheeks all while trying to convince the human of how they will be safe and not be hurt from the  _Malveillant_  fairy. No matter how many times he said it, he was never truly convinced of his own words. The white fairy could only hug his human, both of their arms and hands trying to pry off the metal ring from his neck, but to no avail.

 

Michael was currently missing from the bed chamber, leaving the two only with only their kisses, hugs, and reassuring words. Throughout all of the negativity of Gavin’s life, he honestly has never felt more hopeless than this. Slave to a  _Malveillant_  with his bonded fairy being sanded down to a level of being a  _pet_. There was no way out, now.

 

“D-Dan?” Gavin whispered, face being brought close to the fairy’s for another touch of his lips. Dan warmly accepted it, hands now finding their way to the human’s hips that were so  _daringly_ beginning to expose themselves above the loose, torn skirt. The fairy was so tempted to just have them off - it was such a disgrace to be dressed in such a way. He wanted to see his human bare and fully exposed with nothing but their skin touching and feeling so free from all of the corrupt _ __Malveillant_  __holds.

 

“Yes, my darling? My beloved human? Gods, I’m so sorry for this. I’m such a mong - such a rubbishy tart. I should have never let this happen to you. I’m a  _shameful_  guardian.”

 

“Stop that. You were young and made a mistake. It could have happened to anyone. There was no way for you to save me, even if you tried.”

 

“ _No_ , Gavin, please. There’s still a way,” Dan weakly raised his wings, as if trying to take flight, but they only brought themselves down heavy like a soaked rag. “N-No…”

 

“Dan, it’s alright. All we can do is beg and pray,” the human sighed, trying to show a small smile to his fairy, just for comfort. “You say that you’ve been this  _Malveillant’_  pet for a few years, now. I don’t see a wound on you, much less being tampered with for experiments or just for fun. How on Earth do you please this  _Malveillant_  so that he can show mercy to you?”

 

Dan blushed, turning his face away from Gavin before he breathed in deeply. The heartache in his chest just grew worse. “I-I --Damn me, Gavin. I don’t deserve your love.”

 

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Gavin’s chains ringing when he tried to scoot closer to the fairy to see his face again. The floor was soft and plush with the rare carpet colored with royal purple. There were singed areas, but nothing too bad. It wasn’t a wasteful heap, but still all the more terrifying while being so rich. The human was grateful just to have his eyes even look at a wonderful, fluffy bed along with his knees not touching dirt, but just shag carpet. “I’d never damn my stunning fairy who I’ve been eyeing since childhood.”

 

“Because, human, I am  _illegitimate_. Unloyal. Ungrateful,” Dan sniffed, scattering his wings in surprise when he felt the cold touch of Gavin rubbing against them.

 

“You were  _weak_ ,” Gavin tried to convince. “But humans are just as forgiving as fairies, you know? I love you, Daniel.”

 

“Gavin,” the white fairy gave a sad smile. “My beautiful human, how long have I waited? Finally with you yet you can’t be in my arms or at my side, laying with me.”

 

“But he can most certainly be laying with  _me_ ,” the voice of Michael was heard through the wooden doors before he opened it, a wicked smile on his face.

 

“Do with me what you want. You won’t lay a  _finger_  on him, Michael,” Dan snarled, giving a sad and flimsy stance when he was brought to his feet with his lowly wings. It was a trembling struggle as he was trying to muster all of his strength.

 

“Down, pet, before I make you go down on your knees where you rightfully belong in the first place,” Michael rolled his eyes before closing the door, pinning his back against it. He had a content shine in his expression; it was an evil and knowledgeable end for him. “So, what have we here, pet? A new slave.”

 

“My human. Not your slave,” Dan spat, sinking to his knees when his legs finally gave way from having to stand.

 

“Name’s Gavin? How weird. But all the more  _enticing_ ,” Michael began to shift forward, seeming to slither his gate as he walked. It made Gavin squeamish and terrified, turning his cheek when the  _Malveillant_  finally reached them. The dark fairy squatted down to get at eye level with the chained human before running his tongue against his cheek.

 

“Hey!” Dan growled.

 

“You taste of salt and tears,” Michael made a happy face. “Bitter.”

 

“Leave me alone!” Gavin yelled out until he gritted his teeth to control his volume. “Let us go! You’ve had your fun.”

 

“I haven’t had  _nearly_  as much fun as I will in a minute,” with that he turned the human’s cheek so that he could meet his lips, Gavin made a _s_ _queal_  that hurt Dan’s ears for him to have to hear. He felt completely helpless, knowing that Michael had a charm that would have captured the human, gripping it in its claws. He saw Gavin soften with small forlorn wails he deepened the kiss by angling his head.

 

“Demon,” Dan scuffed, tossing his head back to try and bring up his strength to stand again. He couldn’t.

 

“Don’t worry. I just made him a little more  _comfortable_. He can still say no to this if he wanted to,” Michael chuckled out to make it seem like his statement was a lie, especially from the soft, big pupils that Gavin’s eyes made. His mouth was slack and his face just showed utter  _exhaustion_ , but he was whimpering for more kisses, tangling his fingers into the dark fairy’s. “See? Look how thirsty he is.”

 

“My human, being tampered with by such  _corruption_ ,” Dan bit his lip in defeat. “Please, leave him alone.”

 

“I could, but I’d much rather show him what we do around here,” Michael let go of the mortal to snatch a smooch from the white fairy. “Shouldn’t we?”

 

“Please, no. I’m ashamed.”

 

“ _Ashamed!_ ” Michael bellowed a laugh, bringing his hand close to Dan’s face to smudge his cheeks. “My pet  _ashamed_ , as if he had any pride in the first place. If I recall, you were screaming to the heavens for your master to not stop, now you're taking of 'shame'.”

  
Gavin watched in interest, muttering some words of amazement when he saw the two mystical beings having this conflict. His fairy’s wings were lifeless and dull, but the demon’s dark magic glowed ominously, lighting up the two when they touched.

 

“My pet only serves me and his King, doesn’t he?” the Dragon purred as his lips trailed over his fairy’s ears.

 

“N-N…” Dan looked at Gavin and gave a dismal sigh. “Yes,” he finally stated.

 

Gavin couldn’t believe it, but he didn’t make a noise. He saw the angel fairy and the demon kiss before the  _Malveillant_  pulled back to smile at him.

 

“Gavin,” he stated. The older Brit shook in fear before freezing in place, his eyes locked on the demon’s. “Watch closely. Here, Dan. Come, pet.”

 

Dan groggily made a disagreeing noise, trying to reach his fingers to touch at Gavin before Michael pulled him away, dragging him by the leash and leading them towards the very center of the room. “M-Michael,” the angel prayed to the demon to show grace. For the moment, he could think of nothing that could make him more mortified.

 

“Don’t speak unless I tell you to, pet.” the Dragon commanded, smirking when he found Dan on his knees once again in front of him, looking at him with big, pleading eyes. They yearned for escape; they wanted to leave this place and never return. The dark fairy had a sneer that would have bent an iron bar, it was so twisted. His hand sunk low until it rung around his soft cock, beginning to pump it to liven it up. “Come, Dan. You know what to do to make me happy.”

 

The white fairy nodded, hoping and praying that his human wasn’t watching.

 

He was, though. Gavin was drinking up the scene with his eyes as Dan began to lick up the demon’s length as if it were one of those rare candies that the Brit had only seen twice in his life. He wondered if it tasted the same - those savory strawberries and cherries. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to watch his pretty fairy. He was dazzling to the human’s eyes. The way he bobbed so effortlessly, knowing exact what to do to please the  _Malveillant_  Michael. The dark fairy’s head tilted back with his throat exposed so ardently into the air as he let out a low grouse. His fingers were curled into the short locks of Dan’s hair, brushing them encouragingly. “Lovely boy, you’ve never changed,” he whispered, leaving Gavin completely numb from everything else. He was poisoned, but with lust for this  _Michael_. The fairy has completely lured him in with a hook, a song of a siren. The way he looked, adoring his  _Gracieux_  with such loving praises made Gavin long for him even more so.

 

Dan made a subtle noise as he finally wrapped his lips around the head of Michael’s cock before sinking down. The Dragon’s breath grew labored, both hands now resting on Dan’s scalp as the fairy continued to bob and lick, never once faltering. Gavin sighed, straining against the chains, not understanding if he wanted to join in or just shrink back from the heartbreak.

 

“See what your fairy does while you slave away in the pastures?” Michael groaned. He felt the graze of teeth against his cock from the white fairy who pulled up, grunting angrily.

 

“No! No, it wasn’t like that at all!” Dan’s throat was coated in a cry, full of slobber and mess. “I never lost sight of my love for my human. There --”

 

“Save it,” Michael sighed, a hand wetly circling his cock to give a few lazy tugs. “I doubt your human actually  _cares_ , right now,” he chuckled, looking towards the appalled Gavin. His face was awestruck, mind seeming to be wrapped completely on the two in front of him. There was a light, visible stir of his cock, tent beginning to poke in the whore skirt. Michael hummed happily when he saw, dashing his fingers loosely through the angel’s short hair. "He’s so absorbed by your beauty.”

 

“I’m on my knees, licking your cock as if I were a parading slag,” Dan gritted his teeth, feeling hot with embarrassment of reality. “None of us should be here in your awful clutches.”

 

“I adore you, pet,” the dark fairy laughed, pressing the fat tip of his length against the gleaming dew of Dan’s lips. “The Dragon has mercy on adorable, writhing fairy boys and their humans. You'd rather be hung by your powerless wings until your weight just rips from you? ”

 

Dan sighed, tongue heavy and hot over the dark demon's cock. There was a tugging jingle that rang from the shackles of the human. Dan looked over to see Gavin trying to crawl closer, hands reaching out wantingly with jittering fingers  _pining_  to touch. “Look at him,” Michael murmured . “He’s so yearning and stunning.”

 

“My Gavin,” Dan sniffled before obediently wrapping his lips around the dripping head of Michael’s cock. He lapped lightly, flicking his tongue on the sensitive groove that laid just underneath the tip. It made the  _Malveillant_  tilt his head back to give a buzz of a low drone. His fingers were rubbing together with dark streams of his black magic floating around his hand. Dan watched this all with curious eyes, occasionally looking up to see the older fairy looking down with a smug grin as sharp as a dagger. He never lifted off to look to see what action the magic did; he just continued to bob, sinking in deeper inches with each bounce he made.

 

“Dan,” whispered Gavin’s voice. He was close with his warm breath brushing over the angel’s ear before icy fingers tangle around his deltoids that raised from his shoulders. It shocked the good fairy, but he was obedient to continue to bounce, only giving a croon that made Michael shudder.

 

“Let the human play,” the older purred, hand pressuring itself against Dan’s head so that he could pull off with a stream of drool still linking them.

 

The  _Gracieux_  wiped his mouth, whimpering against lush lips that pressed against his in a haphazard kiss. Gavin was  _excited_  with his trembling hands already smoothing themselves down Dan’s chiseled thighs and even diving down in between his legs just to brush so  _teasingly_  against his hard cock or his balls to make him twitch with want.

 

They continued to kiss, the younger fairy finally allowing himself to be swept by the motion of Gavin’s lips, sliding so lovingly together and tongue grazing over each other as if trying to drink tall goblets of wine or water.

 

“My delicious naves,” Michael purred through his tight chest, stomach already coiling with heat at the sight of the two just  _kissing_  each other, rightfully touching one another as they should in order to come in common with their contacts. Each groove of muscles, pillow of skin, and their  _warm_  contacts - the sight was all too exhilarating. “Making me so hard. Want to make you both fat and round with my children.”

 

Gavin whined, pulling away from the grasp of his fairy and the smooth brims of his lips.  When his eyes looked into Dan’s, the younger Brit noted that they were an enigma of any reasoning. They were  _big_  and hungry with his lush lips all swollen and red from the kisses. He looked gorgeous, damn the dark fairy’s charm. The older Brit was interested at the words, making such soft groans as he purposely reached behind the small of his back to begin to untwine the knot that held it so flimsy on his hips.

 

“Love, please, you’re struck by a spell,” Dan muttered, trying to reason with his mate, but the latter didn’t listen. He peeled off the skirt with a drunken grin, giggling soft as he tossed it away. "Don't show off for him.  _This_  is mine," his hands were rubbing all along Gavin’s thighs.

 

“It isn't showing off, Dan, I want to,” he mewled before planting a firm kiss on the angel’s lips. “I want to be bred. I want to bare. I’m willing. Don’t you see how  _much_  I want this?”

 

The white angel pursed a small curse, feeling sharp tips of claws dragging against his scalp before hearing a prideful whirr rise from the Dragon’s chest. He took his hand and dare to place his hand over Gavin, cupping his hardness and huffing at the dripping wetness that began to rub up against the tips of his fingers.

 

“Let the human play, Daniel. No harm in that, is there?” Michael sneered when he saw the now naked human crawling close with drooling lips already rubbing slickly on his cock. The angel held his hands on Gavin's hips, shakily trying to caress his human as he began to gently bob on the dark fairy. He could feel the hot blood boiling to the surface of Gavin's skin with a blush radiating on his cheeks. Dan could not deny the absolute fact that his human was the most gorgeous creature to be born. He wanted to touch him, hands beginning to graze low with his arms circling around Gavin's waist. The sodden breaths were sending pulses down to Dan’s cock, wanting to hear more of his mate’s noises.

 

"May I, my love?" Dan jealously mewed, recalling of how humble and tender he is with his Gavin compared to the dark fairy who numbed him with a spell. He could feel the warmth already surrounding his fingers from Gavin's hard cock, skin so lightly brushing against them.

 

Gavin made a confirming noise, never pulling off of the eldest. He moved his hips, rutting his cock into the air, begging to be touched.

 

"Touch him, my pretty hound," Michael managed to say over a strained gripe. "He wants his long lost fairy to touch."

 

"My dove," whispered the younger Brit, allowing his hand to finally palm at the soft mound of his balls, massaging them to earn a muffled squeal from the mortal. "Gods, you are the most perfect being that I've ever laid eyes on. You have such fair thighs, such round cheeks. How on Earth have I held strong this far?" He brought his hand up to ring around the thickened base of the older Brit's length, giving it pleasuring squeezes and rubs. The human’s thighs jolted in a sharp twitch, a loud cry leaving him dewly.

 

"Perfect for our graceful children; he'd be a wonderful mother," the Dragon purred, pulling away and leaving the human whining in loss. "I want to watch you."

 

"M-Michael," Dan stuttered as Gavin immediately turned to plant a messy smooch on his lips. He leaned in so lazily, applying nearly all of his weight against his fairy.

 

“Dan, please,” he urged with a loose smile stitched on his lips.

 

“What did you cast him with? An aphrodisiac?” Dan had to strain to get his ambitious human out of his hold and onto the soft floor, turning him over until he was flat on his back. The older Brit was giggling, playfully stroking his fingers against Dan’s limp wings, murmuring a praise at how splendid they were. His cock was slapped against the bottom of his stomach with a stream of arousal thickly running down it. The angel couldn’t himself when he licked his lips, just longing to run it against the human’s length. “God, he looks like he’ll blow without us even touching his cute cock.”

 

The Dragon chuckled, “such sinful words from a pixie.” His wings flickered before he downed himself onto his knees and began to rub at the human’s chest, teasing at his nipples until he began to writhe, craving for the both of them. He was begging for his fairy, opening his legs so wide. “Must you always blame sorcery for something this beautiful? He’s naturally begging; he’s wanting to be bred like a proper mate. See how he spreads himself for you?”

 

Dan placed a small kiss on Gavin’s smile before producing a purr, nuzzling his nose against the other Brit’s and placing his hands flat on his tummy. “My delicate dove wanting to be a mother? Michael is correct, you’d be a  _brilliant_ one at that, love.”

 

“Y-your words make me hot,” the latter whined, bucking his cock up to try and rub against the angel’s. He was unsuccessful, making his noises more desperate. “I swear if you don’t touch and lick at me, you’re more twisted than the  _Malveillant!_ ”

 

“Smart, cheeky boy,” Michael hummed before dipping his head down low for a kiss from the human. “Order the pet, tell him what he should do to you.”

 

“You don’t have to beg anymore, sweet, I promise,” Dan huffed hotly, running his lips downward on the older Brit’s skin until they were suckling at his nipples, tongue dabbing at the bud just to gain a small woo from his faint voice. Dan continued to trace down, hands already spreading open the human’s cheeks. That’s when he lifted off, trying so badly to not swoon from the candied scent that came from his mate. He smelled of those rare mints that would be so icy and cool; the only difference was that Gavin was utterly  _warm_  with his muscles twitching. Dan swiped his finger over the exposed, puckered hole to have it shudder in response along with toes curling. “Lord, Gavin.”

 

“Don’t keep him waiting,” Michael encouraged. He was close to Gavin’s face, his ticking, red locks hanging down as he stared at Gavin intensely. “Would you let me?” he asked.

 

“Would I let you do what?” the angel replied, ending up on his stomach. He already flicked his tongue over Gavin’s cock, humming deep at its taste. Gavin made a shrill noise, back marginally arching from the lack of stimulation on his member.

 

“I want him. Just this time,” Michael had the smile of a prideful lion with eyes as soft and lazy as they would be after sleep. “I want both of you to be my magnificent boys. I claimed you.”

 

Dan’s chest felt tight, but he heard an approving mewl coming from his human. Gavin’s fingers were already fumbling around Michael’s body to try and reach back for the dark fairy’s thickening cock. Dan felt that rage of jealousy rolling through his chest at Michael’s request, but also seeing the excited reactions coming from his human.”

 

“He’s  _mine_ ,” the angel argued. “What gives you the right to be his first when  _I_  am his rightful fairy?”

 

“Please. If you two left this castle, the  _Malveillant_  would eat you alive. Without my protection, your Gavin would be stolen. And trust me, they won’t be as gracious as I am to you. They’ll practically rip him apart all while planting their filthy seed in his poor body. Without a master to protect you or a  _Malveillant_  to already claim you, you’ll perish from natural instinct.”

 

Dan shuddered at the image. “We can escape.”

 

“It’s impossible,” Michael gritted with a humorous tone. “King Haywood made it so. It would take  _months_  to find a way out of the fog and the clouds. You’re much better off here.” The dark’s fairies fingers were twirling around in the human’s hair, making Gavin giggle so ignorantly. His wings were fluttering slowly in hope.

 

“So why must you take my human, then?” Dan bit his lip, thumbs still pressing into the fat cheeks of the Brit. Despite the argument, his mouth was watering; his mind was focused on the images of the  _Malveillant_  fairy having at his human, giving him the treatment he desired. He knew that charm that Michael gave him would be  _nothing_  compared to the happiness and eagerness that the Brit would have as he sunk himself on his angel fairy’s cock.

 

“My boys,” Michael droned. “I want every  _Malveillant_  and human in England to know who you belong to.”

 

Dan’s young and heightened instincts made him weak. He huffed out a loose breath, finally tracing his tongue around Gavin’s rim. Gavin _squealed_  his legs shaking along with his hands fisting themselves into Dan’s hair. “ _Please_ , I need this -- oh,  _Gods_.”

 

The angel keened, eyes flickering closed as he allowed himself to indulge in his mate’s taste. It was nothing like he was ever presented with before. Not all of the fruit, sweets, or rare treats would ever compare to Gavin’s lush taste. He licked with a flat tongue, running it back and forth. His hardened cock stirred with each sound the older Brit made. Even the reassuring growls that the Dragon made made him so roused, his hips rutting shallowly against the floor.

 

“Do you like it when he licks you like this, delightful Gavin?” Michael whirred, allowing his cock to finally be circled by Gavin’s tingling fingers. The human could only nod with lidded eyes, hand already beginning to thirstily pump at Michael’s length.

 

“S-so good,” he finally shuddered out before releasing a high squeak, pressing himself against Dan’s lips. “Augh! I-I’m s-so…”

 

Dan began to tilt his finger beside his tongue as he lapped over Gavin’s hole. He pressed it inside, feeling the tight clench of the walls in reaction. So  _virgin_. He only brought his face up so that he could properly dive his finger in deep until it reached his knuckle, then he curled it so  _perfectly_  to make Gavin sing a needy song full of breathy pleads and fragments of both Dan and Michael’s names. “You may have him. Only because I want to see that beautiful face of his so loose and red. You’ll act as my prep for him.”

 

“Gods, you are forgiving,” Michael crooned. "Always wanted to sink my cock into a smooth, cushy human," the demon ton the human by his arms, pulling him upward until he was off from the floor.

 

"Treat my love right," the angel huffed. "Ask to touch him. You have no authority over him."

 

"Young pixie guarding his human mate," Michael smiled. "So cute." He allowed Dan to pull away and plant a whispering kiss on Gavin before beginning to turn him around so they could face each other. When their eyes met, there was still the smallest sliver of terror that rung around his green eyes before the were listed with joy, him giggling and leaning into the Dragon's touch. "Cherished boy, may I kiss you? I thirst for my slave's floret lips."

 

Gavin made an approving noise, not even bothering to speak an answer before grazing his lips over the  _Malveillant_  cupping them for lush and sipping kisses. He relaxed in the older’s touch, allowing him to palm his ass while their cocks would occasionally rock together.

 

"He drinks from you as if you were life water, " Dan felt that burn of envy that stabbed at his chest making even the softest growl whirl deep. "Those are my kisses."

 

"You gave me permission. I asked nicely," Michael sighed, propping Gavin up on his thighs. "Puppy is jealous isn't he, human? Why don't you make him happy and open up those nice, rosey round cheeks of your's?"

 

Gavin blushed with a classy smile on his face, reaching back proudly all while lifting his ass into the air, chest pressed into Michael's like clinging paper. "Wet me up, my love. Wanna be all slick and dribbling when you slide into me."

 

Dan drug himself on the floor by his hands, wings heavy and trailing behind him. He stared in awed interest, before he licked a long, solid strip up from the swell on Gavin's balls, through his deep cleft, and even to his back, making Gavin whine his name. Dan could hear Michael's and his human’s lips connecting again, smacking in dripping, needy kisses and fragments of howls.

 

"Gods, how you leak for us. Like a wet whore, so greedy for cock," Michael growled, ringing his fingers against the soaked head of the slave's length. "I'll quench your thirst."

 

Gavin was at a loss for words, wrapping his hand around his length and messily jerked it, bumping against Michael's hand. He was  _praising_ the lips and tongue lapping at his hole, driving him mad whenever it would plunge in just for a tickling lick before or would leave him empty and clutching for more. His fingers from his free hand were curling around the ginger’s member, whimpering in shock just how hard and thick it was. It was nothing like he ever felt before. It was much larger than his with a fantastic curve that was fat and possessive with heavy, dense balls that were swelled in arousal. "Are you eyeing me, slave? You're mouth is watering; my you must feel so empty."

 

" _So empty_ , I need to be filled. D-Dan, Gods please - I need --"

 

"My wonderful plum," Dan whispered, kissing the inside of the human’s leg, continuing to swipe his tongue to get familiar with the wonderful taste of Gavin’s skin. “It’ll keep all of my strength that this cursed collar has taken from me to rip you from this  _Malveillant_  when I see his length stretch you so,” his voice trailed off into just exhaled air. He began to sit up on his knees, fingers drumming protectively against the human’s plush skin. “I want my mate to crave me, though. I want to see his face in ecstasy.”

 

“ _Oh,_  Dan,” Gavin cooed before he felt the demon’s claws running against the bare mounds of his ass, pressing down on the skin just to feel how soft it was. So warm and smooth, the  _Malveillant_  purred with a smile.

 

“Precious slave, you’ll look so good - being all fat with my kits. The King would watch in jealousy, he has yet to plant a child in his wife and whores. He’d come after your fertile hole, next.”

 

“Enough talk of my mate!” Dan snapped, his teeth grit. As much as his voice sounded, it was not harsh or intimidating at all to the demon’s ears. Gavin, however, whimpered, bracing his body against Michael’s in fear.“If Gavin has a child, it’ll be by my seed and not anyone else’s.”

 

“I’ll see to it that  _you’ll_  be the one to also have my children and stitch your lips closed if you speak another word, fairy. You gave me your permission, not let me  _have_  him,” Michael flashed his fangs when he swiftly and easily poked his fingers against Gavin’s now opened and soaked rim as the human began to position himself comfortably in the  _Malveillant’_  lap. He groaned in satisfaction, knowing that the pretty mortal was prepared. “You’ve licked him well; look at how opened and ready he is.”

 

“So drenched from my fairy, Michael,” Gavin sang. “May I call you that?”

 

“You can call me anything, my dear nave,” Michael replied, already beginning to rut his cock against the human’s ass. It made him groan low, feeling the slick of drool beginning to coat his length as he rubbed against him. “The pretty pet will have you next.”

 

“I want my fairy,” Gavin purred. “He’s so gorgeous, he’s all mine, right, Michael?”

 

Dan smiled, feeling a prideful shock in his nerves run all that way to his groin. He twitched, running his hands all over the hips of the older Brit, rocking evenly with Michael’s movements as he pressed against his human. “All your’s, Gav.”

 

“And both of you are  _mine_ ,” Michael rumbled, finally popping the tip of his cock into Gavin. The latter made a shrill noise that would have been mistaken for a girlish cry as he opened up, letting the dark fairy sink into him with a single glide. “ _Oh_ ,” the ginger breathed, hands completely fixated on his silky legs. “Gods above, you’re tight, small boy.”

 

Dan pursed his lips, trying so hard to hold his jealousy aside and focus on just how lovely his Gavin was. The human had lax lips, eyes lidded to a sleepy close until they screwed shut when Michael began to move, bumping his hips up ever so slightly, but enough to make Gavin mewl a sweet song.

 

“ _Bloody_  Hell. Oh, D-Dan -- G-gods, I-I’ve never been so full before,” he was blushing a shamefully pleasured red, tilting his head back as Michael upped his pace. The demon was whirring loudly with his fingers gripping in pulses, tightening only when he sank into the Brit. “D-Dan,  _oh_ , y-you weren’t wrong for letting this demon do this to you,” Gavin exclaimed.

 

The angel’s cheeks colored, hearing Michael roll with a low, rough chuckle. He bounced Gavin up, causing high curses and yelps from the older Brit until they were just pliant, joyful  _moans_  that worshipped the demon. Dan couldn’t help himself when he growled for his human, wanting so badly to be the one to be rightfully praised and worshiped. He wanted that wet, tight hole squeezing his cock and he  _damned_ himself for the moment for letting this awful ginger take his human.

 

“D-Dan, touch me, I need it,” Gavin gasped when he sat fully in Michael’s lap. He squawked at at the stretch of the impressive length inside of him, but he was  _desperate_  for his mate to rub at him. “P-please, I don’t want my fairy to be mad at me. I want him to touch me.”

 

“Gavin, I’d never be mad at my love,” Dan struggled to say as he wrapped his arms around his human. He allowed the graze of warm skin brush between his arms as Gavin bobbed so slick and easy on Michael. The ginger’s teeth was gritted with heavy breath.

 

“Go ahead, my little pixie. I wanna see my pretty boys touch each other like they should.”

 

Dan stifled a moan as he mouthed his lips loosely against Gavin’s neck, hand curling around his thin, dripping cock. Gavin cried, happily shouting Dan’s name. He squeezed around Michael with sopping gripes as Michael bumped his hips up harshly. Both the sensation of Dan’s soft hand stroking him plus the absolute  _feeling_  curve of the demon’s fat cock hitting his perfect spot with every single thrust.

 

“I-I’m gonna --” Gavin was fighting to get the words out, the sensations stealing the very voice of him, leaving only raw vocal weeps.

 

“ _God_ , he’s unraveling; look at him, pet,” Michael begged. Dan turned Gavin’s cheek so that their lips may touch. His cock was so  _hard_  as he felt the loose tongue of his mate run against his in their kiss. The warmth that fell between them, it was slowly suffocating his very being. He  _longed_  for his human’s heat - so hungry for his clenching, wet hole that was giving Michael the finest treatment. The demon’s teeth were biting at his own lips, eyes rolling back in pleasure with each bounce.

 

“My pretty human. I want your seed all for myself,” the angel beseeched, hand squeezing a light pressure at the thickening base of the human’s length. Gavin gasped, close to screaming at the denial of his orgasm once the demon pulled out with his cock already sputtering white, thick cream that he was  _parched_  for. Even the angel made a soft whine once Michael wrapped a loose hand that was now coated with his trailing warmth.   
  
“Master, please,” Gavin muttered, leaning towards the demon, but still being braced by Dan’s fingers. “Let me…”  
  


“Damn, you’re a needy as the hound,” Michael remarked with sharp teeth flashing. “You and your cute, fruitful hole. As much as I wanted to finish off in you, I actually have a heart for my delicious pet. I want to see his cher nub claiming you. You’ll get your puppies, love, just not from me yet.”

 

“Y-you’re  _miraculous_ ,” Dan pulled Gavin close, already stealing deep, possessive kisses of his mate. “My dear, my long lost prize, I finally get to have you.”

 

Gavin was clinging onto Dan, grabbing at his lifeless wings and holding on with his fists. “Y-yes! Yes, I need you. I need you, love. I want you to fill me up to the brim,” he planted small kisses on Dan’s lips between his words. “Make me so swollen with our children.”

 

Michael crawled close, a rumble raging deep through him. “Perhaps I’ll have the chance to make you fatter with them. You’d be the mother to both of us, wouldn’t you doll?”

 

Even Dan nodded in response, trying to grasp that alluring picture in his mind. His Gavin so plump with his child -  _both_  of their children. He would walk around the royal halls catching the King’s eye in envy but knowing that he wouldn’t be able to have at his human. Dan’s hands were trailing over Gavin’s furred chest, peppering his touches over his sensitive, hardening nips. Michael sat back lazily with a grim smile on his face that was  _everything_  sinful.

 

“Have at each other. I want my boys to be all messy and lovestruck.”

 

Dan laid Gavin down, their cocks brushing together slickly and making the both of them swoon with woos and noises.Gavin was already so close, head pressed back and throat exposed. His Adam’s Apple bobbed heavily when Dan began to lick at his skin, letting their movements glide so easily, so  _innately_. “My-my, you’re so soaked like a shower of rain, my love. I-I’m hoping to last, but I’m not sure if I will.”

 

“Take me, Dan. D-don’t keep a horny dog waiting,” Gavin requested, jumping his hips upward in pleading. Michael was by his side, sliding his fingers all over his stomach, once Dan sat up on his knees, positioning his member against Gavin’s opened cleft. His hole was seeping with his muscles clenching in want, so ready to be taken. Dan wanted to lick some more and have that candied taste on his tongue once again, but he stopped himself. His human was  _anxious_  and there was no more time to waste.

 

“I love you, my Gavin,” Dan sang when he finally slid in, mouth dropped open in utter shock. It was amazing,  _nothing_  like he’d ever felt before. Not even being able to plow his  _master_  felt so exquisite. “G- _Gavin!_ ” he shouted at a humiliating pitch, hearing Michael laugh before his spicy lips were against his in a calming kiss.

 

“Meager pixies losing their minds over their humans,” he whispered against Dan’s mouth. “Makes Dragons so languishing and hard. Your smells would make the King run to you.”

 

Gavin was silent except for his quiet creaks from his throat. His hand was pumping his member, licking his lips when the demon’s fingers continued to squeeze at his chest and tummy. He was in  _heaven_  with pleasure taking his breath with every slapping thrust that Dan would give him. He wanted it - he could  _taste_  the feeling of being a mother with fairies to take care of him and love him so.

 

“M-Michael,” Dan whimpered, pace never slowing down even with the clenching, slick walls that gripped his cock. The ginger’s lips were all over him, fangs pinching somewhat with each sip of lips. Both fairies could smell the candy-coated cherry arousal that seeped in thick blotches of Gavin’s cock. “M-Michael, give him that release. He’s been denied long enough.”

 

“Pretty human,” Michael palmed at the older Brit’s heavy balls,  _finally_  getting a noise from him as his hips jutted upward. “Goodness, I didn’t even have to properly touch you, did I?”

 

Gavin  _shook_  his hips, shouting both the demon and angel’s names as he came in spurts. Dan looked with lusty eyes utterly  _indulged_  in the sight of his mate writhing under him. The demon purred low, dipping low to kiss Gavin with full lips, his hand continuing to cup over the over stimulated muscle. Dan was losing it, breath growing into small grunts and soft praises of how precious his human looked. “G-gorgeous,” he gritted.

 

“You are,” Michael agreed lowly, licking slightly at the human’s lips. “Thank your fairy for giving you such compliments, amazing creature.”

 

“T-thank you!” Gavin cried, heaving in cold air before shuddering it out. He was racked with ecstasy, barely able to even  _think_  with how Dan was rocking into him along with Michael feeling him all around with his heavy, peppery kisses. He was in love - beyond cloud nine. “T-thank you, Dan. Thank you, Michael. You’re too good for me.”

 

“N-nonsense,” Dan disagreed, pace beginning to slow with his movements becoming more erratic as he felt his peak reaching close. The wonderful squeeze of his slick human’s hole along with the  _warmth_  that dripped between them was all too intoxicating. They reeked of aromatic candy, making the  _Malveillant_  make such a rich responding noises. Dan groaned as he finally ram to a stop, groaning meekly as he pressed himself into the human.

 

Gavin shuddered, weakly smiling as he felt the expanse of  _warmth_  that shot through him and making him so full to where he was biting his lip, daring to not make anymore loud cries or noises.

 

The last noise for the night was the solid shudder of the angel fairy before he laid right beside of Gavin, crashing against Michael’s legs.

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


“More wine, slave!”

 

“Coming, your Majesty,” Gavin smiled once he got the glasses on the silver platter. He was just glad that because of his showings of being with child has earned him to no longer work in the fields for wheat. He couldn’t have heard much happier news as he finally gets to lay down and rest with his fairy mate. It had been such a hard working last few months, but King Haywood has finally learned about Gavin’s wonderful skill at painting and therefore will switch slaves to put him behind a canvas.

 

“Your Highness,” Gavin lowered his head, raising the platter so that the  _Malveillant_  King could grab a glass. The King looked at the slave with a smile, grabbing glasses for both him and the Queen, although this was the  _first_  time seeing the Queen up close. He had always been hidden in the walls of the castle, but finally Gavin got to see him. There was always a myth that the Queen was not  _Malveillant_  and now Gavin saw that it was true!

 

He was all too attractive, dressed in the whitest fleece that wrapped around his body much like a gown. He had magnificent angel wings, just like Dan’s, that sparkled shimmering glitter with each movement he made. He and the King were holding hands, making Gavin lower his head in both respect  _and_  shock. The King and Queen were not the same fairies; the  _Malveillant_  was married to the  _Gracieux_.

 

“It is an honor, your Majesty,” Gavin humbly and loosely bowed, careful not to spill the wine glasses on the platter. “Forgive me, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a chance to see you. Dear me, as a slave, I shouldn’t even be --”

 

“Hush, human,” the Queen giggled. “You are not out of your bounds with me. However, I’d much prefer water next time,” he winked earning the laugh from the King. One he took a sip, he easily set the cup down and continued to talk to the human slave. “Ah, I sense you have child,” he smiled.

 

Gavin blushed deeply, covering his stomach with his hands. Although he wasn’t fully showing yet, there was a slight bit of a swell. He wasn’t embarrassed, but just very self conscious as his fairies weren’t even here yet from returning from their battle. Since the  _Gracieux_ have left and the  _Malveillant_  had been in reign, there had been a new evil that requires fleets of  _Malveillant_  army to destroy. Even Dan as the pet was sent to aid in the fight.

 

“Y-yes,” he meekly giggled. “I-it must be only a couple months or so.”

 

“Come here,” the Queen offered, throwing back his hands to motion the slave forward. His wings’ feather shook starry glitter that reminded Gavin how much that Dan’s did whenever they would cuddle at night.There was a look of glass in the King’s eye and Gavin carefully took note of that as he slowly began to shuffle his feet towards the Queen. There was an undying feel of terror at this point as Gavin’s limbs drew cold and clammy with goosebumps to lay his skin. “Augh, look at you. As frail as a frozen kitten. Be strong, young mother and hold your chin up. I wouldn’t hurt a dainty human that’s been bonded to a fellow  _Gracieux_ ”

 

“Deceitful bear,” the King joked, but laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder anyway. The human shook and tried not to tremble as the King touched him, rubbing his warm hands down the slave’s arms. His face grew calm and content, noticing the glazed heat that came from the obviously pregnant human. His blood was thick under his skin, a major sign. There was also just a natural scent that gushed lightly out of Gavin. It smelled of juicy pomegranates and mangos.

 

“Such a fruitful scent, means you’ll have strong and kind children,” the Queen sighed happily, grabbing a hold of Gavin’s hands. “You’re so lucky to bare a child.”

 

“My Queen,” Gavin lowered his head again, barely believing that the the royal rose queen was even  _alive_. He thought that his existence was just a myth, but it was true. “I-Indeed I am bless by two wonderful beings who have both taken their time to try and provide a family for us.”

 

There was a disheartened sigh that came from the Queen, but he still kept his smile. He placed his hands on Gavin’s stomach, causing the human to gasp in a shrill manner, but he stopped by the touch of the large  _Malveillant_  King’s hands that settled on his shoulders. “Let my Queen touch as he pleases.”

 

“Ryan, must you always be so rigid?” the Queen giggled, feeling the  _life_  that radiated from Gavin. “Y-you have twins,” he spoke with a muggy voice that was coated with tears. “Ah, they’re beautiful. Both fair boys. Both their fathers --”

 

“ _Both?_ ” the human was on the verge of fainting. “H-how do you know all of this?”

 

The Queen giggled. “I am one of the most wisest of the  _Gracieux_. I can sense life whenever it’s around.” He continued to rub his fingers against the human’s stomach, sighing happily. “The fathers must be so proud.”

 

“I bet my old concubine is as proud as an Alpha lion,” Haywood sneered, raising his glass. “Perhaps, Ray, we could go to a witchdoctor to make you conceivable.”

 

The Queen frowned, squeezing the hands of the slave almost in a heartbreak. “Ah, yes. Ryan, a witchdoctor will solve our problems,” he rolled his eyes, giving his husband a bland smile with weary eyes. “I swear your mind is going at times.”

 

Gavin felt the King’s hand tighten on his shoulder, causing him to flush with heat and concern. Queen Ray finally lifted his hand off of the human with a giggle. “Ryan, would you mind if I just talk to the slave for a bit? I want to have frivolous and idle chat like those women do in the theatre.”

 

The King raised an eyebrow, hand still rubbing at the human’s skin. It fell into a lulling rhythm that Gavin grew accustomed to and actually jolted when he felt the  _Malveillant_  go away. “As you wish, my wife.”

 

There was echoing footsteps that took slow patters against the hard floor. The Queen fairy and the human sat in silence with the latter just giving sleepy smiles. When it was finally silent, the Queen  _Gracieux_  finally spoke in a whisper, “you are our painter, right? The human slave that painted my husband’s concubine a gift? It was outstanding and I loved it. I want you to paint me something, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Anything, my Queen!” Gavin grinned, fingers tangling into Ray’s with the excitement boiling over in his veins. “I would be honored to paint my Queen a request! Anything, my dear.”

 

“I want you to paint my husband and I, except,” Ray blushed, looking back like a paranoid mouse before he finished, he leaned in close to the slave’s ear and whispered low.

 

Gavin’s eyes grew wide, mouth dropping in surprise. It wasn’t an odd request, but more of a sad one, really. “My Queen, are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

“I will never have a child, human,” he sighed. “I might as well continue to dream that I can.”

 

“I will make you wondrous, my Queen Ray,” Gavin promised, smiling wide. “I-I will work on it if you want me to.”

 

“I would love it, my dear Gavin,” The Queen  _Gracieux_  smiled. “It would make me the happiest damn being in the land.”

  
  


~

  
  


Gavin was dressed in his brown gown, laying in his bed of the chamber. He was drifting in and out of sleep despite his attempts of trying to stay awake for his fairies to come home and accompany him in sleep. Each time he were to wake, the wicks of the candles were lower and lower with the smell of scented honey and herbs filled the room to a saturated aroma. It just made him sleepier and he struggled to not keep asleep with his arms over his stomach.

 

It must have been the witches hour as Gavin heard the cackling in the distance from the tower. He would hate to always be up this late like he used to when he was a smaller boy. He had never heard the witches’ laughs so close, though. Although frightening, witches were harmless without a threat upon them. Gavin always hated them and grew worried that his fairies still haven’t come home yet.

 

Perhaps Gavin was just more fearful than normal because he was expecting. Either way, the human was shivering under the thick covers. He could hear the distant roll of thunder from afar. Tomorrow would be a stormy one, for certain.

 

There was the slight sounds of  _taps_  against the wood and the human gasped, bundling himself up as if trying to shield himself from the world. “W-who’s there? Speak, I’m scared!”

 

“Gav!” the familiar voice of Dan was muffled behind the door before the fairy was able to open it up and flying inside with shallow flaps of his wings. He was quick to fly to the human, his arms circling around him and pulling him close for a loving hug. They settled in the bed together with lips attaching to each other like attracting magnetic forces, licking gently at each other’s tongues. When they pulled apart, Dan pulled himself from the human and laid him down all while running his fingers against the mother’s stomach. “Is the chap acting up? What’s wrong, dear?”

 

“ _Chaps_ ,” Gavin breathlessly corrected. “T-twins, Dan, I-I’m the mother the twins.”

 

“Are you serious?” Dan gasped, pulling himself from the bed by a flap of his wings and landing on his feet on the floor. “Gav, you can’t be serious. T-that’s impossible. You have twins from just me?”

 

“No,  _both_  of you are fathers,” the slave spoke in a squeak. “Y-you’ll both have wonderful sons.”

 

Dan was laughing with a heavy chest, a glaze of tear beginning to layer his eyes. He couldn’t help himself to cry over the elegance of his pregnant human now having  _twins_.

 

“I smell kisses,” the deep, well-known snarl was heard from the ginger demon, him swiftly flying into the door. “Mother’s not asleep yet? What’s the matter, my dear?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Michael,” Dan happily returned to the demon with a kiss. “Gavin’s found out that he’s having twins! We’re both fathers!”

 

Michael gasped with blithe eyes before gliding over the the human slave and meeting him with a kiss on the bed. “ _Twins_ , my squishy mortal? I’m a predecessor?” His hands were all over Gavin’s stomach, rubbing with inquisitive and interested hands. He was soon having his lips rub all over Gavin’s stomach, lifting his dress and making both the angel and human blush at his desiring contacts. He wanted to feel if it was true. Just a little kick or poke, but there was none; they were still too tiny. He only growled, grazing his lips over Gavin’s for another kiss before Dan came beside them, laying down to hug at Gavin.

 

“You’ve done wonderfully. You’re becoming such a fine mother already, Gavin,” Dan promised, planting a kiss on the older Brit’s cheek. Michael finally went on the opposite side of the human and laid down, wrapping his arms around loosely, even taking his fingers and rubbing at Dan’s skin.

 

“My boys,” Michael drawled before a yawn. “How could I ever have a more perfect life than with my human slave and the hound?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, rubbing at Gavin’s hair who was already beginning to nod off into a dozing sleep. He shared a kiss against Gavin’s forehead, hands settling on the warm, swollen mound of Gavin’s stomach.“Master and his nice words,” he said. “Repeat them in the morning. Goodnight, Dragon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I can never get tired of King Ryan or Queen Ray. Thank's so much [Emono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono) and her amazing [royalverse.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2116083/chapters/4616910) For more of amazing royal!Raywood, go check that out because it's just too amazing.


End file.
